vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagzz21
Who's Nagzz? [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrQtPvWYE70MRFXWpTiQ4yA Nagzz21] also known as Joey Bagels. (#CreativeInfluencer) This 'guy' is one of the most popular YouTubers in the community of VRChat who 'exploded' into popularity with his virtual reality videos. He also streams a variety of games on Twitch. His weekly schedule: * MONDAY: VRChat Community Livestream * TUESDAY TO THURSDAY: Twitch Streams His videos mainly consist of adventures in VRChat with a cast of quirky characters with the likes of Rad (the O.G.), Ryan (partner in crime), MaTSix (long-time nemesis but they're on friendlier terms) and Lanfear, in these adventures hilarity ensues... Some notable IRL achievements... The 24 Hour Charity Livestream On March 2, 2018, Nagzz live-streamed for 24 hours for Breast Cancer Awareness; successfully raising over an astonishing $35,000 with the proceeds donated to the charity of Susan G. Komen. During the live stream he played over a variety of games such as "Golf It" and "Table Top Simulator", he also "proposed" to MaTSix which also inadvertently made Rad upset resulting in him having to marry her too. WATCH: CHARITY STREAM HIGHLIGHTS The insider interview... On March 17, 2018, he was featured in a Business Insider interview along with Markiplier and Lindsay Jones of Rooster Teeth. Lore Biography/History of Joey Bagels Beginnings Prior to Joey Bagels, Nagzz first met Rad and KimplE on the grass field world where she pointed a gun in his face, next to them was Kimple inside a box labeled 'Free Kittybots'. At some point during their meeting, he held Kimple (in a tiny form) to which he was amazed that such a thing like that was possible. WATCH: WEIRD HOUSE PARTY The Wedding of Joey Bagels, Rad, and MaTSix As of April 15, 2018, Joey is now married to Rad and MaTSix, those who attended the wedding include Ryan, Jakkuba, and Ashunera. Kimple was also among the others present at the wedding also. WATCH: THE WEDDING VRChat Adventures Here is the episode guide for all seasons (work in progress) Some adventures that have happened in Season 4... The Trial For Full Custody In the court case episode (with ShadowSnipe presiding as the judge), a tense legal battle of statements and reports plays out, will Joey and Lanfear be able to adopt Andis? Check out the episode to find out... WATCH: EPISODE The Haunted Family Trip Joey along with Lanfear, Andis and Zero Guilt explore a house of horrors. What kind of horror awaits them in there? Find out in the episode... WATCH: EPISODE Off-screen escapades The investigation of Lanfear and Oathmeal's possible sisterhood... Recently, on April 20, 2018, Lanfear confirmed with him in witness, that she and Oathmeal are indeed siblings, confirming the suspicions he had. This eventually made it into an episode. This article is but an abridged history of Nagzz and it is a work-in-progress, please to refer to the VRChat Adventures Episode Guide (WIP) which follows the story-line. Adventures that happened in the new Cycle Popping a question and memories of the past? In his most recent outing, to celebrate Ryan and Jakkuba's honeymoon, while visiting a authentic Japanese styled sushi bar, (With a New Zealander waiter.), Joey hinted that he remembered the place, but Lanfear had no clue.. (The place was in actuality, the same roof top he caught Lanfear and Chipz in the previous cycle alongside Zentreya.) To save himself from this, he started to ransack the bar. While celebrating his brother's honeymoon, Joey cornered Lanfear in the Dining Hall of the Hanabi River, on a boat, expressing how she makes him feel and how every day, he looks forward to seeing her and all the smiles she gives him. He appeared to want to ask Lanfear a very important question... Other adventures (Twitch streams...) The tale of two crews that became one... On May 16, 2018. Nagzz with his motley crew; the Sea of Dem Boyz. Journeyed throughout the vast oceans hunting ships in an attempt to beat a previous record set in the last stream, as soon as they left dock they were ensnared by a Kraken but managed to fend it off successfully. With Nagzz going overboard (of course he does - lol). He then proceeds to "accidentally" kill the resident chicken "President Bartholomew" much to the chagrin of the crewmates... (clip that guys) Later on, they encountered an illustrious galleon adorned in red and black. They faced off each other multiple times, one being able to sink them. But eventually, it was discovered that a stowaway was on board (Complexity) and after a shaky meeting between the two crews, they formed an alliance of eight men and two ships fighting alongside one another in what we lore writers can say that is probably the greatest stream we've ever seen! Godzz21: A Dark Souls Story On July 31, 2018. Nagzz begins a new journey in Dark Souls III as Godzz21, and with some advisement prior to playing the game from the V.S.L. (Virtual Support League). He finds out in the most tilting and most painful way and through dying so many times to the point of almost breaking 'Keyboard-chan' that he realizes that he needed a controller to make things easier. During his many encounters of mini-boss enemies he nicknames them "Puppers". On his second playthrough, he managed to fare much better ever since he got a new controller but still dies to enemies anyway. He vows to finish the game to the Twitch Fathers and says that the V.S.L. will also be there to assist when needed. Family See family tree... Nagzz has an extended family branching out into many other members of the VRChat community. A family tree has been created to break down the many family members, although attempts at solving the many familial lines may prove to be difficult and will make people's heads hurt. At this point, the family tree will be so huge that it may look like a scribbled maze... It was confirmed by Ozzy, that Joey and Ryan are indeed blood-related brothers, a DNA test was performed. Two new members were added to the family of Mr. Bagels, with Rad's biological child RibbonHeart and Summit. It's been made apparent that Summit is the cloned offspring of Joey, MaTSix, and Lanfear (Ozzy must've snuck a sample). She shares the Neko-like features of Lanfear and has an oddly close resemblance to MaTSix. Powers and Abilities While not having any supernatural abilities in any form, and just an ordinary human, Joey has gained some powers during the events of the Crossover. (In which he's not just limited to his tommy gun). Due to becoming Lanfear and Oathmeal's guardian, he retains information and knowledge of the events that occurred in the previous Cycle, including his feelings towards Zentreya, and other complicated things. It's possibly also the reason he's harder to kill now, as he inherited Guardian status from Chipz, who was given it by KimplE. The major example as of late is Joey taking a grenade the size of a small dog to the face and not dying. Other things to note... Nagzz also has a Discord server where he interacts with the community it is also a welcoming place for others to join, chat and make new friendships. Trivia * Savannah by The Diviners (NCS version) is the main opening and closing theme of Nagzz's VRChat videos. ** It's become iconic within the community and is a favorite. * "Let's go baby!" is one of his iconic catchphrases, though "I'm not your dad" is quickly becoming his second most used ** In a recent "Sea of Thieves" stream, in an interlude moment Joey tried to twist "the dad" meme onto Twitch chat, in a confusion - it has led him to believe that everyone in chat is "the father", with Joey as "the son". (Huh, what?) * In his livestreams he has a tendency of saying things which get clipped - they end up tilting him. (It's out of love, guys...) * He is the "Nut Giver". * Joey was "married" to Oathmeal for 20 minutes in a game of Werewolf - they divorced after he gets killed during a round. ** Ironically, a recent rumor that Oathmeal and Lanfear maybe related has sprouted. *** This rumor has been confirmed by Lanfear. * He owns several figurines of characters that were sent from the VRChat community (some are from actual anime). ** MaTSix's avatar is from Girlfriend Beta, Ryan's avatar is from Yuru Yuri. * He has been sent spoons/ladles, Fiji water bottles, manga and The Gospel of the Flying Spaghetti Monster -(courtesy of MaTSix). * He is 'un-officially' part of the Loli Squad, he refers their armbands as 'sweatbands'. * Nagzz has a previous history of being meme'd; he was meme'd in a previous occupation with something involving a pasta suit, it's a long story... (#PenneVodka) ** The VRChat community has made many memes of Nagzz; with "seagull eyebrows" as one of many (it has been made into a sticker, it was also sent to members of the community). ** The memes of Nagzz may also extend to videos. * He has a 'harem of chicks', with Lanfear being the latest added for the meantime... ** There could be another addition to the harem but whoever that could be remains a mystery. (Ad no, it is not Zentreya! That ship died in the previous Cycle..Though, he seems to be remembering her more and more often.) ** Out of all the people who had harems in VRChat, Joey's harem is the longest lasting... ** An interesting tidbit that those who may have noticed is that Joey's harem are all mute (Rad, MaTSix and Lanfear), they do not speak yet they express themselves clearly and understand one another. *** Rad (outside of VRChat) has spoken on multiple instances. * In his first Fortnite stream, Nagzz got really tilted when a player gave him the L'. ** In that same stream, he called for backup and they proceeded to 'carry' him throughout several games. At one point they were one of the last squads alive (by some miracle) and almost won a game. * Although he is the father of multiple children, he has one 'biologically', Boxfinate, after a night with MaTSix. Egg is also one of Joey's 'biological' children, with Andis being later adopted by Lanfear. Mad was later brought into the family, after Box broke her heart. * In a session of ''Minecraft Pixelmon, during an intense attempt to capture a Mew, Grizz suggested using "Confusion" on the Pokemon which ended up fainting it, making Nagzz flip out (his phone hitting his face) and busting his lip open ouch. * After being mentioned repeatedly, Joey has considered opening merchandise (#SELLOUTZZ21). ** T-shirts in the works perhaps? (Are we having a "T-SHIRT THURSDAY"?) * Nagzz currently is the person with the most sound clips of him used by some of the Shai Sisters, but originally, the first ever sound clip of him, screaming 'YOU'RE A CRAP COP' was used as ammo by the Loli Squad members, Leeroy and Shadowsnipe. * It has been joked that Joey Bagels is actually related to Zoey Cakes, this has been shot down by both of them. * It has been discussed that he will venture into the extensive library of Nintendo for his own "Nagzz's Nintendo Nostalgia" where he plays a Nintendo game a month. * The character 'Joey Bagels' has been made into cosplay outfits by many people. ** Here's one example... * There are whispers of people wishing to see an '''Anime Joey Bagels, Nagzz has said multiple times 'no'. ** Yet it was confirmed on a Sea of Thieves stream that it was on its way. ** UPDATE: As of August 3, he does indeed now have a new 'Animezz21' Joey Bagels avatar. * At some point, Joey, Lanfear and Andis all met Kimple's father. * Two new 'entries' for the Harem have made themselves known, Zentreya and Buff Kimple. * Here's a fun fact... this was the first lore entry of this wiki. (It's a long story... ~Lynx) * He really needs to propose to Lanfear already, jeez, it's almost been two months already. I mean gawd. (He wants to make it super special, and wants all his close friends to be present it seems.) * With in a minute of being Lanfear and Oathmeal's guardian, Joey threw Oathmeal off a building, hit her in the face with a starfish, and tried to make Lanfear drink farts. * Joey is the BIG ghay. * In the newest Cycle, Joey believes Oathmeal is attempting to move into the Lanfear Estate, there's a failed logic to this however, as Oathmeal lived there since she was a child. (I guess he didn't know...) * In the most recent video, Joey showed that he had retained memories of the previous Cycle, as the place him and Lanfear visited was the same place he caught Lanfear and Chipz about to kiss. Lanfear had no idea of this and shrugged it off. * Nagzz has also somewhat created other personas... ** One created for "Selloutzz21" in the form of Frankie. ** His in-ring persona is Lubed Up Larry. * In his first stream of Grand Theft Auto V, the Twitch Fathers we're attempting to season Nagzz with tilt which evolved (somehow) into an ERP which chaos ensued and a brief war broke out between the 'Fathers' and their 'son'. ** He at one point dubs Egg as the Prince... chat refers to him as Prince Netcode (because of the netcode in the game Monster Hunter: World where online disconnects occur) Gallery joeypizzapasta.png|Spaget. The Harem.jpg|Fanart of Joey Bagels' harem of chicks (Made by Krinkles) VRChat_1920x1080_2018-04-25_02-24-45.727.png|Family outing Sorry and Joey.jpg|Joey speaking to Roflgator about Sorry while on a visit at the Lair of Roflgator Links * Twitter: https://twitter.com/nagzz21 * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/nagzz21 * YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/Nagzz21 * Fan Discord: https://discord.gg/aWThHBR * Reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/Nagzz21/ (We're not so sure about this one but it exists lol) Category:People Category:Humans